Vision systems, such as night or low light vision systems, include image intensification, thermal imaging, and fusion monoculars, binoculars, bioculars, and goggles, whether hand-held, weapon mounted, or helmet mounted. In a helmet mounted configuration, the helmet may include a helmet mount fixed thereto for removably receiving an associated mount affixed to the vision system. Both the helmet mount and the vision system mount may be configured to allow for fit and location adjustment of the vision system. For example, the helmet and vision system mounts combined may allow vertical adjustment, fore and aft adjustment, interpupilary distance adjustment, tilt adjustment, and may allow rotation of the vision system to a stowed area adjacent a top surface of the helmet.